1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle power source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a vehicle power source device has been known in which a main battery connected with an electrical load is connected with a sub battery connected with a generator and which includes a switch between the main battery and the sub battery (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-9790).